


Dreamon to your dreams

by ArchivesOfLove



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate universe - Respawn, Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, But for now it's this, Canon-Typical Violence, Dream goes dark sometimes, Dream isn't a very good person sometimes, Dreamons, Dreamsharing, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, His characters is legit a villain, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, No one is good or bad, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Badlands, blood vines as they call it, boomervile, but it gets better, but the respawn is unreliable, but they make up, dream acting like an asshole, dream can visit peoples dreams, dream cares, dream team are broken up, everyone is grey morally, fixing the mess that was quackitys "improvised plot", he is also a mastermind who can manipulate you into thinking you did something you didn't, his power is slipping and it's making him paranoid, i can't tag... help, i might change things later, like i love you alexis but you are not fooling anyone dream was right most the argument, like relationships, people changed, punz has to deal with this shit, punz is agood bro, so people fear death, the smp is getting interesting, the weird red egg, wilbur is not a ghost he just never respawned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchivesOfLove/pseuds/ArchivesOfLove
Summary: Dream was a madman. He was manipulative, expert in gaslighting and mind games. He was a genius, finding solutions for problems no one knew how to handle. He was a fighter, skilled in combat of all kinds. He was not human anymore.And yet, he never was in the first place. He was something else. A dream demon. AKA Dreamon. But what does it mean?OrDream starts to lose control of his dreamon powers, but he doesn't know why.Relationships are all platonic for now. If a shio starts to feel right, then maybe I'll add it. NO MINORS THO.
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Comments: 54
Kudos: 222





	1. Dreams of greener lands

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I just want to explain some things about this AU.  
> So baisically i changed some of the dreamon lore, but not all of it.  
> Dream is a natural born dreamon. NOT a person who is possessed (like in the acual story line where he is possessed).  
> There is very little known about dream demons, they usually stay in peoples dreams which makes them hard to find.  
> If you have and questions I'll answer them in the next chapter!

This was verry odd... 

It's not like this is the first time something like this has happned, but it is the first time it's happned like this.

Dream was asleep in his secret base (not the one tommy found, dream will never go back there) a deep comfortable sleep. When suddnly his inner power called him to someones dream. Oh yeah. He can see other peoples dreams....

It lead to some awkward enteractions which the others in the smp will never know are real. Dream has seen some things.

But this was so far the most interesting.

He opened his eyes to a nice scene. Green lands that stretched far into the horizon. Lush trees that danced softly to the song of the wind blowing away at leaves and grass. A few flowers scattered about in a beautiful show of natures true power.

He stood up, listening to the chirping of birds that was seemingly coming from no where. He looked around so see what called him here.  
As he was scanning the planes for something interesting, his eyes fell on a figure crouched on a hill. He can recognize that long, pretty, pink hair anywhere.

This is technoblades dream.

He watched in silence for a while, just observing. It was very rare for him to see technos dreams. And he was sertain that this dream in particular had some kind of meaning, since it called him. 

He stayed there for so long, watching in anticipation, that died slowly over time, for something to happen. But nothing happned.

Dream took a step forward, leaves crunching under his foot. He watched as techno perked up. Heh, classic techno. The long haird man looked back at him slowly. 

Dream was expecting techno to look away like he should (people can't see dream when he visits thier dream worlds) but to his surprise, he looked stright at dream.

"Who are you?" The monotone voice of the pig hybrid filled the suddenly empty silence. No more birds chirping. No more wind blowing. Just silence.

Dream didn't respond. He just stood there in shock.

"New memeber of the smp?" Techno turned so he was sat facing dream, his red eyes looking down at the ground for a second.

Dream walked towards the other and sat down next to him, crossing his legs. His eyes met techons in a long silent pause. Did techno not recognise him in this dream? His mask is pretty reco-

Oh. He wasn't wearing his mask. 

He felt panic for a second, his brain going a thounsed miles a second. But he quickly calmed down. There is no way techo will wake up from this dream and just assume that this random guy in his dream was, well, dream. 

So he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He focused on the world around him, trying to control the dream with his powers. But nothing haponed. Wierd...

"I wasn't expecting a new person to show up so suddenly..." he was brought back by technos soothing voice. 

"I'm not new" dream watched in amusement as realisation showed across techons face at his voice. 

"D-dream?" The pinkette stuttred a little as he took in the guy in front of him.

"Don't get your hopes up... this is all a dream" dream snorted at the others surprise. As fun as this is. Dream would like to see why his power called him here, so he-

"It kinda sounds like you forgot your mask and your trying to make me think this is a dream. Are you gonna hit me on the head next?"

Dream wheezed out at that statment. Classic techno...

"I guess it could be a dream... you did say that you had blonde hair..." techno leaned back on his hands and-

Wait, what? 

Dream pulled a hamd up to his hair to pull it forward and look at it, but when his hair was too short, he froze. His hair was long enough to look at...

Dream got up and walked past techno, who said something dream didn't focus on, to look down at him self in the lake bellow the slight cliff.

He was met with someone he didn't recognise...

"What...?" Usually dream looked the same in dreams as he looks in real life. So this was new.

"Dream?" He jumped at the sudden channge of voice and turned abruptly to meet with the owner of the voice, but there was no one.

"Tommy..?" He called out nervously. Techno was gone. And tommys voice came from no where.

What the hell?

He blinked. And suddenly he was in another setting.

The green planes were replaced with the old l'manberg. The big walls that were built by wilbir towering over the small buildings that decorated what used to be l'manberg before it was blown up the first time. It was the first one.

"What are you doing here?" Dream turned to look at a younge fundy. He looked to be around 9...

"I'm.... i..." dream stuttred to respond. The little fox hybrid cocked his head to the side and smiled "the party is over there if your lost!" He pointed a small finger somewhere to the side. But dream was focused on him. 

It's been so long since he saw these walls.... it was unnerving. And he was pretty sure fundy was older when l'manberg was created.... 

Suddenly the tiny fundy grew up in the blink of an eye. His innocent eyes replaced by rage.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!" the yelling of the fox hybrid caught dream off guard. He looked around at l'manberg, now a blown up reck...

"I-" before he can finished, he was pulled out of the dream by someone calling his name.

"Wake up! It's time to pay tommy a visit" dream sat up in his ned slowly, looking at punz in a confused manner.

"You didn't forget, did you?" Punz' soft calm voice brought dream back to reality.

"No... odd dream" dreams own voice sounded wierd to himslef, but punz only shrugged "well we have to move soon...".

Punz sat next to dream on the bed "are you ok? This isn't like you" the worried tone made dream smile, he looked up at his loyal companion "im good punz..." his smile grew as punz rolled his eyes "right. Bullshit me all you want dream" punz said as he got up. 

Dream went back to the weird dream as the faint noise of punz rummaging through the chests filled the room. What was that?


	2. Uninvited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream goes to visit a couple people.

"In the hole tommy" dream said in a fake "i care about you" tone. He watched in amusement as the blonde boy dropped his armour in the hole without much argument. Good! This is a good next step. Since the child usually yelled first before doing as he was told. He also usually has to acually physically hurt the other. But not today.

"Please..." tommy said in a desperate voice "i get it, i understand, please stop this...." tears began to form in the youngers eyes. It wasn't his fault that tommy never learned his lesson. He messed around with dream way to much. Seeing the usually loud confident kid reduced to this was a little too satisfying.

Dream did feel a little bit bad.. only a little tho. Not enough to stop what he was doing.

He pulled out a piece of tnt and dropped it into the pit after lighting it. 

The explosion caused smoke and dirt to fly up and cover his view of the kid for a second. But after it was cleared, he could see that tears were flowing freely from his eyes as quite sobs escaped him. Dream was no human. But he had human emotions. To an extent at least. And as much as he likes to play with other people, he sometimes feels guilt. Now is one of those times. But he can't let it get to him. He has to keep this up.

"You've been doing this to him everyday? That's mean.." punz chuckled at the end of the sentence.

"Let him be an example to anyone who decides to get in my way, let alone THREATEN me" Dream replied to his second in command as he turned his back to the crying kid. He had to keep up his control. These people aren't gonna listen to someone who is kind hearted. Tubbo learned that the hard way.

"I see...welp!" Punz lifted his sword up to his shoulder as he walked beside the masked man "so i was thinking-" punz' voice died out to dream as he lost himself in thought.

The dream he visited was rather odd... it was unlike any other. At first it seemed to be technos. Then he heard tommy. Then he saw fundy...

Was it a joined dream? Those were rare, but not impossible.

"-DREAM!" dream snapped out of his thoughts by punz, who seemed to be yelling at him at the moment...

"What is wrong with you? What kind of dream did YOU have to make you so unaware?" And punz was right. Dream was usually alert and on the look out all the time. But today he was almost snuck up on by FUNDY, of all people. The guy was so loud. And had punz not been there to whisper to him that fundy was approaching them, dream would have JUMPED. not good.

"I- uhh... i don't know!" Dream snapped as he halted his walking to their boat. This is starting to affect him. And he needed to get it together.

"....." it seemed that this stunned punz into silence. Which is good. It means dream has kept his reputation clear. Aside from this slip up. At least he knows that when he raises his voice everyone shuts up...

"Don't push me punz" dream gave the other a threatening tone. 

Punz immediately had a nervouse look on his face as he stuttered "i-im not trying to! Sorry..." the blonde backed away from dream, as if giving him space was gonna make the green wearing man stop from doing something violent. It did. For now.

It's not like punz was a coward. No. He was one the bravest people in the smp. He just didn't want to get on dreams bad side today, what with the masked man being all wierd..

Dream walked to the boat in silence. He hopped in and sat down opposite the driving seat. He watched as punz got infront of him and took the paddles in each hand. 

Punz started boating back to the main land, when dream had a thought.

"Turn around. Towards techno" he commaned. And punz did as he was told with nothing but a questioning look.

Drean watched at the snowy land came into veiw, ice covering the beach, which they parked next to.

They got off the boat together. And before punz could follow, dream spoke up. 

"You can wait here. I need to talk to him alone" he said and walked away, not waiting for a response.

After a couple minutes of walking, a small house coming into view. Dream stood infront, not sure where to ge from here. This was the first time dream acually came here. He only knew where it was. 

The masked blonde pulled his axe over his shoulders as he rested the underside of his elbows over it. He casually walked forward as if he owned the place. Gotta keep the reputation. 

He was greeted with technos horse, carl, outside in a little pen. So techno was either home, not far, or somewhere he new well enough not to need a quick escape. Or he used his triedent. But it wasn't raining, which means he was somewhere with water, or across the ocean. Or, again, he could be home. 

Dream walked over to the door, and removed the axe from his shoulders. He faced the sharp side away from the door, using it to knock on the door 2 times softly. When no one answered after 30 seconds, he knocked again 3 times louder.

"Usually you would've noticed me by now. Im guessing your not too alert today?" Dream jumped at the monotone voice of techoblade.

He looked up to see the pinkette looking down at him from the balcony.

"Did you just JUMP?" techno barked out a short laugh at the last word, making dream frown a little. How rude.

Techo disappeared from the balcony then, walking into the building. And after a few seconds he heard tge door unlock and open, revealing the man himself. He was not wearing his usual attire. He was in a casual white butten up, dark grey pants, and wasn't wearing his mask, revealing his full face to the blonde. His long pink hair was tied in a ponytail that almost reached his thighs.

"Wasn't expecting you of all people to visit. I'm pretty sure i told you i was retired, and before you tell me, i don't care about no deal-" dream cut off the pinkettes rambling to say "i had a wierd dream" and after that, there was silence.

Dream was then treated to technos laughter, which only served to sour the masked mans mood further. The pig hybrid stopped laughing abruptly to look at the other man "so what? You want me to console you? This is rather strange i gotta say. If-" techno was once again interrupted by the other.

"Techno" dream said in a warning tone. It wasn't the threatening kind of warning. It was a "I'm not in the mood" kinda warning. So techno let it slide.

They stood there for a while. In silence. Just staring. 

"So... what? That's it? You came all this way to tell me you had a dream?" Techno sighed as he leaned against the door frame. Dream seemed to relax at the other mans posture, becouse he swang the arm he was holding the axe with to the ground, feeling the blood rush back. He didn't realise he was tensing it that much. 

"More like to see what your up to" dream replied in his calm voice that techno was used to.

"Just retired things... farming... reading..." the pig hybrid listed out. The blonde looked off to the side for a bit. How can he do this without being too wierd?

"Umm.... this will sound wierd... but umm..." dream gulped as he played with his axe, using it to move the snow under himself "can i.... can i..." oh great job dream! You sure kept your facade up there! 

"Your making a little nervous bud, not gonna lie" techno unfolded his arms and got off the door frame. Dream moved in sync, taking a step back and pulling his axe up slightly so that he was holding it for easier combat.

" i don't mean it like that dream, I'm a changed man" the pinkette tried to calm the other down. The masked man only clutched his axe harder as he thought.

Here goes nothing.

"I need to stay here tonight... not now. but tonight" there it is. Stright to the point. 

Dream didn't want to stay here. But he had to. It makes it esier for him to access other people dreams when he is closer to them in real life. Especially if he was investigating something like the dream he had this morning. Usually he wouldn't think too much about these things. But there was something about this particular dream that rubbed him the wrong way.

"I mean... can i have a reason as to why?" Techno said in an unsure voice. Hopefully dream didn't wierd him out too much...

"I.. can't tell you why-" it was dreams turn to be interrupted this time. "Then no" was technos short, confident answer. And with that, the pig hybrid walked back and closed the door, locking it as dream was left in the silence. Guess that was too stright forward for techno. That, or he really wants to stay away from the action, and thinks dream is bringing trouble.

"I'm not sure how i feel about that" dream snapped back as he was once again snuck up on by someone. He needs to get his shit together.

"Philza?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is! Any feedback is welcome! Comments are appreciated. Thank you for reading this chapter<3


	3. "he doesn't care about us!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream cares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okaaay. so i want to explain the respawn mechanics. so basically respawing is painful. and it can sometimes be glitchey. where people don't respawn for long periods of time. sometimes it takes seconds, sometimes (rarely) years. and sometimes it just doesn't work. so people are very much afraid of death.
> 
> when someone has no remorse or hesitation in killing others, people fear them. like techno, dream, punz, ect.
> 
> so yeah. that's basically it, if i feel like i need to explain it more later, i will.
> 
> and finally. i might update the tags soon. i feel like i should add more.

They sat in complete silence for what felt like forever. Dream standing leaned up against the wooden wall of technos house, while philza sat on the porch next to him. He isn't sure why, philza just kinda sat down and latted the porch next to him, which dream ignored and chose this spot he was in at the moment. 

Dream knew that techno was leaned against the door on the inside of his house. He wasn't stupid. He heard the pinkette moving in there, and he heard the sound of the other leaning his back against it. And the blonde was 99.9% sure the pig hybrid knew that he knew he was there.

But the masked man really didn't know how to explain himself, and it's not like he can bullshit his way out of this with philza and techno. Dream was in deep shit.

And really, it's his fault. He was stupid to even come here. He was stupid to let his curiosity get the better of him. He wouldn't even be in this situation if he just didn't let those thoughts get to him. He was usually very composed. Very in control. So what about this dream made his so... restless?

Dream took a deep breath as he felt his shoulders drop down slightly. When did he tense up? He didn't know. And frankly, he didn't care. 

"... why are you so hidden dream? I understand wanting to keep to yourself. Like techno does it. But you just.. you just take it way too far. It's like you are hiding something big" philza finally broke the silence. Dream shrugged at him as he spoke calmly back "i just prefer to be unreadable. People will take advantage of your weakness before you can blink. And everyone on this land is evidence. That's the whole reason is in exile. He threatened me".

"You didn't take kindly to that..." philza agreed as he looked up at the cloudy sky. He had to wonder if dream was betrayed at some point. That would explain why he is so distant. And from what phill heard, he even fought with his closest allies. 

"This land used to be just fine, before all of you came along. It was just me and..." dream stopped halfway through.

"Your friends?" Philze smiled slightly as he looked over at dream. Was there hope after all?

"... george... and...sapnap..." dream stuttered out his words. Can he call them friends? At this point... does he even care anymore?

"You can say you care about them dream. Me and techno won't hold it against you" philza stretched out his legs, watching the snow drag back with them.

"I don't. I don't care about anythi-" suddenly, his head was flooded with flashing memories.

_"i don't give a FUCK! ABOUT SPIRIT!"_  
_"i don't give a fuck about ANYTHING actually..."_  
_"JUST SAY YOU HATE ME!"_  
_"HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT US!"_

"DREAM!"

Dreams head snapped up at phillzas voice, his emotionless mask meeting with worried yet suspicious blue eyes. this is not good, dream is showing way too much of himself today. He really needs to get it together. 

"you've been acting real strange" technos voice made dream jump out of his skin. when did he open the door? how did he not notice him? this is worse then dream thought...

dream was way too invested in this. this never happened. in all these YEARS. this never happened. he has to get to the roots of this issue... no matter the cost...

but did he really want to do this? did he really want to reveal what he was? is it worth it?

to get back his control? anything is worth it. he threw his horse under the bus for control. what difference is this? and besides, what can they possibly do if they found out his species? no one give a shit about others being hybrids, or about ranboo and bad being demons. so why would they care if he is a dreamon?

a full blood, rare, usually hunted, dreamon. naturally born. non-possessed, FREE, dreamon. 

did control mean that much to him? he had to run his whole life. watched his parents and sister, brutally murdered for their essence. he lived in fear. on the run. that was the reason he did manhunts. that was the reason he hid. that's why he wants control over his land. that's why he rules with an iron fist, making sure nobody got in or out unless he knew.

the whole reason he kept this a secret, was so he can be in control. so why give out his power now? maybe he can wait this out. his power can't slip anymore than this. can it?

"i have to leave" dream said to his long-forgotten audience of two. he didn't wait for a reply, picking up his axe and started making his way over to the boat where he left punz.

"if you ever need to talk! i don't hold anything against anyone!" philza yelled after him. dream acted as if he didn't hear him, he kept walking. 

he watched as the boat came into view, but punz was nowhere to be scene. dream stopped in his tracks, alert for the first time today. he listened carefully, putting all his senses, which are better than a normal humans, into the environment around him. he noticed a few things. the sound of the ocean and the ice moving in it. the chilly wind blowing. the sound of the wooden boat and the slight waves of water moving against it. but of all the sounds, one caught his attention.

yelling. somewhere to the side. seems like it's coming from behind the hills of snow.

the voice wasn't punz' tho. but it could very well be someone arguing with the mercenary.

as dream got closer, the voice became clearer. he recognized that voice anywhere. how can he not? it was one of the voices he cherished, as much as he hated to admit it. 

he fucking cares.

"sapnap! what the hell?!" gotta keep the act up.

"there he is! the green bastard!" sapnap spat out. ouch. dream felt his chest tighten at those words. he fucking trusted this asshole.

"hello" dream said his regular greeting as if unfazed. good thing he wears a mask. because despite what he makes others believe, dream was actually quite emotional. his face especially, betrayed his emotions easily. 

"here to throw some more people in the garbage?" dream ignored sapnaps talking, and instead turned to punz "what seems so be the issue?" he nodded his head towards said blonde, to signal that he was talking to him.

in return, the mercenary sighed heavily, which dream can relate to, sapnap was a lot to deal with at times, and he pulled his sword up to his shoulder to hold it more comfortably, then said "nothing, he just wants trouble. and you know how i feel about people pushing their boundaries with me" and dream did. he knew punz was not to be messed with by just anyone. the mercenary had no problem killing people if they rub him the wrong way. 

and dream didn't want sapnap to get into trouble with his best soldier. so he stepped between them, facing sapnap.

"we don't want to hurt you sapnap, back off" dream said as sapnap pulled out his sword and shield. the raven haired man barked out a fake laugh as he retorted "you don't want to hurt me? fancy words coming from you!" again. ouch.

"you better watch that mouth-" before punz could finish, dream turned around sharply to face the other blonde, pointing his axe straight at his neck "THIN!-" dream yelled out the first word, catching the other two off guard and causing chills to run down their spines, then brought his voice down to say the next one in a low, dangerous voice "-ice. PUNZ" he emphasized the name.

"..." punz had a surprised look on his face, which slowly morphed into a suspicious look with his eyebrows brought together and eyes slit slightly. dream slowly lowered his axe.

"what the hell? do you not respect ANYONE?!" ok. now dream wants to punch sapnap. here he was, DEFENDING the asshole, and he immediately assumes dream is just being-

ok so maybe sapnap had all the right to think this way. but still. that hurt. a lot.

"sapnap-" dream didn't have time to finish, as the three were interrupted by an arrow hitting the ground next to dreams foot. 

he looked down at it slowly. who fucking dares to threaten him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> third chapter done! let me know what you guys think!


	4. no where closer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream is no where closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okaay. so i wrote a whole chapter, and then it was DELETED. so here is a rewrite that is acually way better than the old one!

dream looked down at the arrow that sat at his feet. it was a regular one, had no special effects. whoever shot it must either be stupid, or they didn't want to kill him. or, they wanted to warn him.

big mistake.

"back away from him asshole!" dream felt his stomach churn. dammit George! he looked up to the side and sure enough, there was the brunette, standing over hills of snow, bow aimed at dream.

"that's no way to greet an old friend" dream said in his natural voice. 

dream saw movement in the corner of his vision, sapnap. he turned as fast as he can, pulling up his shield to block the attack. punz moved in cynic with him, stepped around him to strike the attacker. he felt something hit his shield as he yelled "PUNZ NO-" but before he could tell the other not to engage, someone moved behind him. he watched as the mercenary's eyes went wide as someone pulled him by the back of his armor. dream growled as he pushed his shield at sapnap as hard as he can, putting all his anger and frustration into it. the force sent the raven haired man to the harshly. 

he let his mind wonder away, not wanting to feel bad for what he will do next. he brought his axe up, and with a deep breath, he brought it down against the others armored chest. he must have put way too much power into it, because the piercing shout of pain that came from his victim made his ears pop.

he pulls his axe out heartlessly, feeling the drag of flesh against netherite, watching in silence as the other gasped in breaths between sobs. 

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" the broken cry of the brunette made him look up. George was now held by technoblade, his arms twisted against his back, bow long forgotten against the snow bellow him.

"oh gods..." he heard philzas voice to the side where punz is, so he was the one who pulled him.

they stayed liken that for a long time, stunned silence adding to the tension by the second. the scene was like a painting, frozen in time. sapnap kneeled down, hand over his bleeding wound as he breathed in gasps. dream holding his shield and axe, arms relaxed on both sides. punz held in a chock hold by philza, who was staring at the man in green standing over his old ally. techno and george over the small hill, looking down at the scene. 

and what a lovely scene it was...

"that... was unacceptable" dream started dangerously. he looked menacing, standing completely still.

everyone held their breath, awaiting his next words.

"that will NOT go without consequences..." he raised his voice on the word 'not'. he moved his head to look down at sapnap, pointing at him with his axe "this" he drew a circle with it to signal what he was talking about "is a stupid mistake, that i am hoping never happens again-"

"fuck you! you don't get to talk as if your in charge!" george shut him up before he can finish.

"enough! take this elsewhere!" philza jumped into the conversation, shutting it down. for now. he let go of punz, as he was starting to struggle in his hold to get out. and techno did the same with george, except he pushed the brunette over the hill, dropping him next to sapnap. he proceeded to kick his bow down after him, then turned around to leave, his blue robe swishing after him.

"sapnap!" george didn't care that he was pushed off, he only cared for his friends well being. oh how dream missed these two...

punz glared at the back of philzas head as the older man walked after his son. once he was out of sight, the blonde walked to stand next to the masked man "so...? do we take them?" he asked. dream shook his head and turned around "leave them" he said "we have other things to worry about". punz nodded and followed after him to where the boat was. but not before hearing one last thing.

"we will never forget this dream!" sapnaps hoarse voice called after them.  
dream ignored him.

_____________________________________________________________

dream was sitting alone in the forest, thinking about everything that happened today as he watched the shadows of the trees and leaves move slowly as the sun was setting. today was packed. so much happened, yet nothing did. he was nowhere closer to answer than he was this morning. where does he go from now? he sighed and leaned back against the bark, letting one leg swing down over the big branch he was perched on. he had a bad feeling about this situation. but there is no time to think no, he thought as he looked over to where punz was making another boat, since when they came back their first one had drifted away when they forgot to tie it. 

dream sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> done! thank you guys for all the support! it really gave me motivation to write! i hope you enjoyed this chapter. i'll see you <3


	5. boat talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream and punz have a small talk on the way back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! i am back<3
> 
> so this is just a short chapter showing dream and punz' thoughts on each other. nothing too big, but i want to show some character relationship dynamics! there might be more of these kind of scenes, but i want to know if you guys like to see them or not!

That could have worse, dream knew that much, but he also knew it could have been so much worse. Out of all the people that could have showed up. it HAD to be sapnap and george. why were they there anyway? dream usually knows everything that's happening. he made a mental note to look into it later.

The sound of the water under the boat lulled his mind into further thoughts as he watched the glistening waves. he wasn't sure what he was thinking about anymore. he would just wonder off in thought for a long time and then when he comes back to it, he has no idea what he was thinking about. 

dream pulled his eyes from the water bellow to look at the blonde mercenary. he felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the others eyes looking straight at him. there is something so unsettling about turning and seeing someone staring into your soul. punz was oblivious to dreams discomfort, eyes glued to the masked man.

"what's going on? is there another war coming? someone blackmailing you? what's making you so unfocused?" there is no bullshiting punz. dream knew that. that's why he chose said man as one of his best soldiers. but he had to admit, sometimes having someone who knows him so well sometimes brings dream so much paranoia. he knew sapnap ans george way longer than he knew punz, yet the other blonde knows him better than them. he was just naturally observant. like dream. 

Oh how it irritates him...

there are times when dream seriously considered getting rid of punz for good. as in make sure the other can never see the light of day again. but dream ultimately knew that he had no reason to do that. not yet at least. it's not like punz ever did anything to dream. never threatened him or anything. it was just dreams paranoid mind. always wanting to be in control. always wanting to be untouchable. unreadable. he can't let anyone control him. not again. not like they controlled her.

never.

"earth to dream" he snapped out of his thoughts at that, looking up at the mercenary, dream sighed long and deep. this will be tricky. he shifted in his seat, getting comfortable. "punz. how loyal are you to me?" he watched as the others face morphed into shock. he probably wasn't expecting his loyalty to be questioned. "no hard feeling. but you know how people are on this server" dream explained to the other. 

"you got me on that one, not gonna lie" punz said as let go of the paddles to scratch the back of his neck below the netherite helmet "um... i mean... so far i see no reason to not be loyal to you" the boat slowed down to a stop in the middle of the sea. they gave each other full attention. dream nodded slightly "so what would it take to break that loyalty?" the masked mans questions always put people on the spot. punz never thought he would be the victim of dreams nerve wracking questioning. he can feel his heartbeat pick up, punz was usually very calm, but this situation seems to have a deeper meaning, and he knew to be careful when dream talks to him like that.

"a lot" was his simple answer. 

they sat there for a while, dream reading punz like an open book. after sometime dream broke the silence "let's go home". punz knew that dream just avoided his question, but he wasn't about to push his luck with the mastermind in front of him.

as punz paddled the boat back, he realized that dream did this on purpose. he asked questions that made punz seem suspicious so that when dream ignored his initial question, punz wouldn't push for an answer. dreams questions had no deeper meaning. they were just used to manipulate him into shutting up about it. punz knew this, and he knew that dream knew that he knew it. he also knew that he can't bring it up because it would make punz seem guilty or paranoid. and that's the worse part about gas lighting. you know it's happening to you, you just can't say anything about it. 

but perhaps there was a deeper meaning. perhaps dream wanted to remind him where his loyalty stands. that no matter what happens, dream will always have the upper hand. 

punz had to go back home and think about this deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and done! again, please let me know if you like these kinds of scenes so i know if i should write more of them. thank you for reading! and thank you so much for all the support! <3


	6. in my hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punz has suspicions after dreams fatigue caught up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i just want to say that i added a few lines at the end of chapter 4 since someone pointed out that i made a confusing jump cut between scenes! thank you so much for your feedback<3
> 
> and if anyone else has any, please don't be shy to give it! anyway, enjoy!

Dream was walking down the prime path, looking around to see what everyone is doing. so far, there was nothing too odd. just the usual people walking around. he had passed by niki, vikstar and lazar, ranboo. nothing crazy.

He was making his way over to l'manberg, to see what kind of trouble they were up to now (they always have something).

As the wooden country came into view as dream slowed down a bit, looking around to see if there was anything suspicious or new. So far, all looked normal, Too normal. It felt... peaceful. calm. Quiet. everything l'manberg was not...

"Dream... why..." he jumped at the familiar voice, turning around so fast his head spun for a second. and right there, on the ground, bleeding and dying, was sapnap. The other looked at him with glazed over eyes, looking seconds away from death. there was dark red-almost black, blood puddled around him and soaking his clothes. The light wood of the prime path was now stained with the blood of someone he loved dearly. The dark blood slowly crept towards him, the wood darkening where it slithered like a snake. Dream took slow steps back, wanting to get away from what he was seeing. as soon as his foot hit the darker wood of l'manberg, it broke under him, sending him falling into a void.

He couldn't scream, couldn't see, couldn't breath. All he did is fall. The void was so dark, he wants light. He wants air.

"-eam!" someone called out in the distance.

"dream!" said mans eyes snapped open as he gasped in a gulp of air, sitting up abruptly. It took him a long time to adjust to his surroundings after that dream. The first thing he noticed, was the change of setting, he was no longer falling into the void, instead, he was on a bed, his heart seemed to slow down at that, at least he was stable. Next thing he noticed, was the person who woke him up. The baby blues of punz looked back at him with both shock and frustration. wait... they were on a boat, how did they get here...

Now that he looked around. this is NOT his base.

\----------------------------------------------

After their little interaction. the boat ride became silent. Punz kept his eyes away from the other, not wanting to look at that infuriating fake smile of his mask.

He paddled for a couple more minutes before the first odd thing happened. Dream seemed to sway a little, at first punz didn't think much of it, until he noticed that he wasn't swaying just because, he was dizzy. "...dream...?" he asked softly. when he got no answer, he stopped his paddling, scooting forwards in his seat to get closer to the masked man "hey! what is going on with yo?! and don't say nothing! i have had en-!" he was cut off by the other falling forwards into his chest.

Ok. Now he's had it. Dream was NOT getting away with this shit. something was off. 

Now, it's not like they were that close. punz knew that dream was no good guy, and neither was himself, but dream was for sure the worse of the two. And while he knew to be careful around him, he couldn't help but worry about him.

but only because he has to make sure the other stays strong. since he lead their advances. yes, that's the only reason.

Satisfied with his excuse to help dream, the mercenary moved the other so he was laying down in the crammed boat, then went back to paddling.

For the rest of the ride, he looked down at the knocked out man every now and again, thinking deeply. Dream can be really annoying to deal with. They used to get along so fucking well, he wasn't sure when they started arguing. Oh yeah, when dream decided to hide whatever this is from him. Punz swore that he will get to the bottom of this. Weather dream wants him to or not.

Once they reached land, and punz had to mover him, is when the next odd thing happened. The mercenary put his hands under dreams knees and neck to lift him up, when dream let out a sound of discomfort as the hand on the back of his neck. This made punz let go and look down questioningly. This isn't the place tho, so he moved to lift him from his back instead. But that made the sound of discomfort come out again.

what.

What does he do? he could just ignore the other and lift him anyways, the pain would be deserved anyways, punz was still salty about their talk. with that, he put his hands back in their first position, and as he ignored the noise the other made, lifted him up.

Punz knew one of dreams many secret bases was close by, so he decided to go there instead of the main base, to make sure no one spots them. So he made his way there carrying dream in his arms. That bastard better pay him for this later. 

He went deeper into the trees, he soon spotted the entrance, covered by vines and leaves. he pushed through them, then walked down the staircase leading to the base.

when he reached inside, he walked over to the bed, setting the other down. 

without wasting time, he pulled the masked man up with one arm, using his free hand to pull the hood down, revealing long, dirty blonde hair that was tied into a half bun. It was nothing new to punz, what was new, is the red irritated skin on the back of his neck. It looked like it was drawn or branded on... the hoodies and armor got in the way of pulling the cloth down anymore, so punz can't see what it was properly. he stayed there for a while, just looking at it. Is it a mark? the thing was lower down , which is why the hair didn't cover it up. so maybe there was more under the hoodie.

He laid the other back down, letting him rest while punz' mind wondered. what could this all mean? none of it made sense. H e would have to wait and see. Dream can't lie out of this.

he was in punz' hands for once.

___________________________________________________________

"dream, we need to talk"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! so i feel like this chapter might be messy... but i'm not sure. I kept getting distracted while writing it. but when i read it it seems fine. If there is any plot holes, don't be afraid to inform me! thank you for reading. AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!!!


	7. Building new bridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and punz bond and share an intimate moment!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DREAM MAKING FRIENDS POG?! 
> 
> thank you guys so much for the support!

It's safe to say that dream was fucked. Punz had this look on his face that dream knew meant 'you can't lie about this one' and he wasn't sure what to think of it. despite their recent bonding, the only reason punz does anything for dream is because he pays him. He was after all, a mercenary. But dream couldn't help but feel obligated to tell him the truth. He would never admit it, but sometimes, dream cares. And he cares about this asshole in front of him. Usually if he wanted to do something for someone, he would find an excuse to make it seem like it's for a selfish reason. He has a reputation after all. And it's not like he doesn't have an excuse here. He can just say he doesn't want to lose a soldier. But he can't help but feel like punz deserved better. Or maybe dream was just too attached. Yeah, he needs to distance himself from punz.

But does he want to?

Despite how he acts, dream was actually a very emotional man. Which is why he hides behind mask. speaking of which.

Dream moved shaky hands up to the back of his head, slowly unclasping it and pulling it off his face. He took a few seconds, feeling the cool air rush over his hot, sweaty face. He pulled it down to his lap and looked down at it, the creepy smile looking back at him.

For a moment, he forgot about the blue eyed man staring at him expectantly. He froze.

Punz took in the others features with complete shock. Dream just face revealed... was he trying to get out this situation by shocking him?! Dream wouldn't do that...

The mercenary felt his heart rate pick up when green eyes looked up at him slowly. This felt wrong, unsettling. No one saw dreams face. Not even george or sapnap. 

After calming himself down, punz took the once in a lifetime opportunity to take in the others features. Freckles, long lashes, pink lips, a small scar on his nose, a slit eyebrow from a previous injury. He was pretty. Not the scary menace everyone thought he would be. Punz had to take a moment to think about this. Is that why he hid his face? because he didn't think he was intimidating enough? if so, then he thought that was pretty funny.

"I....I... um..." He watched in amazement as dream, FUCKING DREAM, stuttered nervously. Punz is having fun with this. And with a shit eating grin, the mercenary teased "The big bad dream, a pretty boy?! HA!" he laughed at the others misery.

Dreams eyes went wide and his face reddened quickly "Hey! I forgot you were there!" he explained, which only earned a snort from the other blonde "FORGOT?! i am the first thing you saw when you woke up! i carried you here!" at that, punz remembered what happened. oh yea, he wanted to question dream.

"if this is your plan to get away from my questions, it sucks" that made the green eyed man calm down a bit, getting more serious "no... i just got lost in thought and forgot you were here-" " and THAT'S the problem!" punz cut him off "what is wrong with you? first you become unaware of everything, then you have nightmares, then you FAINT, and now you FORGOT i was even HERE! that's a problem dream...".

Dream just sat there staring at punz without responding. He was right, dream is losing himself. dream dropped his gaze to look at his mask again "you'r right..." that shocked punz. Did dream just LISTEN TO HIM?! the stars must have aligned. 

He immediately felt bad, because dreams lost, bothered look pulled at his heart. He had developed a fondness for this asshole, despite their recent arguments. Punz sighed deeply as he scooted closer to dream, he moved slowly, knowing how dream get's flinchy if you move too fast around him. He took the mask from the others grasp gently, their fingers brushing slightly, which calmed the green eyed man a little. He placed the mask next to them and then reached slowly to put a hand over dreams gloved one that was resting on his lap.

"what is going on. I really do want to help" he said with as much sincerity as he can. Because eve tho dream liked to push people away, punz knew he needed support.  
And tho others on the server may use this as blackmail later, he wouldn't, and he hoped dream knew this. Punz is not stupid, he knows better than to cross dream. Let alone in such an intimate way.

"how much do you know me punz?" dream asked, which made punz double back a bit. But he quickly recovered and answered "enough to know your not ok..?" dream nodded "you know i'm not human?" the green eyed man felt slight panic creep into him. Should he be saying this? 

"You... mentioned it..." The mercenary felt butterflies in his stomach, was dream gonna tell him what he was?! this was exciting and nerve wracking at the same time.

"you know about different types of demons?" punz nodded along "so you are a demon? what kind? and how does being a demon make you act the way you did? or faint?" dream sighed and looked up at him "i..." dream took a moment to compose himself, and ask himself 10 times weather he wanted to do this. what would it accomplish? it would make punz understand, but at what cost? he was mercenary, just the kind of person who would kill someone like him. But what if punz was different? it's about time that dream really tested his loyalty.

"i'm a dream demon. dreamon" cat's out of the bag. No going back. If punz betrays him, then so be it. He will kill him and move on knowing there was 1 less person who pretends to care.

He was met with a calm expression "is that... special? i never really heard of that..." punz was caught of guard by the loud wheeze the other gave. Hid shock slowly turned to amusement as the others contagious laughter filled the room, and he couldn't help but laugh along. Dream doesn't laugh like this often, it was a big moment for punz.

"no, it's only like, the RAREST kind of demon!" dream said mockingly. Punz made a surprised face at that "that explains why i never heard of it... are you making this up? i mean, your name is dream, your a dreamon, seems... childish?" "my real name is not dream punz... i have that nick name BECAUSE i'm a dreamon" the mercenary nodded slowly.

"so what does it have to do with what's happening to you?" he still needs as explanation. dream looked down at punz' hand that was still on his "i'm trying to figure it out..." he admitted.

"i see... you need help with that?" dream made an unsure expression at that "i opened up to you a lot punz... i need some time to... you know..." and punz felt bad, dream had told him so many personal things, he probably feels like he knows nothing about him in return...

"luke" said, then smiled at the confused look dream gave him "call me luke" that earned him a genuine smile from dream "clay..." he said shyly, voice barely audible. That made punz chest tighten slightly. But instead of any sappy, cheesy words, he teased "that's a shit name! who named their child that?".

The room filled with soft laughter and loud wheezing and gagging for breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOYED! thank you so much for the support <3


	8. black truths.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute moment followed by some dark shit. you are welcome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have added some new tags! because i am learning how to tag... yay?

Dream reveled in the silence they sat in as the eggs in the pan sizzled. This felt oddly calming to him, it's so... domestic. Something dream forgot, and never thought he would experience again. 

Not that he missed it. Dream was more than happy with living alone and enjoying the privacy. It's just... nice. yeah. That's what dream told himself at least. It's not like this was the first time him and punz stayed together. And it sure as hell wasn't the first time punz set the table while dream cooked them dinner. They did this back when the war was still raging. Everyone on their side slept in one base to make sure they were not attacked in their sleep. But this was different. The had just shared a very personal moment, and that just made the atmosphere so much more chill. Dream felt... safe. He was usually always on edge, always ready to block attacks in any second. But not now. He didn't flinch when punz touched him when he passed behind him to get another plate. he didn't tense when he suddenly felt the mercenary on his side. He felt rather chill. The idea that someone knows he is a dreamon, and they don't even care. 

He flipped the eggs in the pan as he took a deep breath. The surprising part was how safe he felt. Usually he felt nervous and threatened when he shares personal info. But this time it just felt like getting weight off his shoulders. It felt refreshing.

"the table is ready" Punz voice brought him back to reality, it's been doing that a lot lately. Dream turned off the stove and picked up the pan "eggs are done too" he said as he moved to split the eggs on the two plates. His eyes met with punz' for a second, his face heating up at the fact that the mercenary was staring at him the whole time. The other blonde didn't seem to care that he was caught staring tho, and just smirked at him "didn't take you for a shy guy" his teasing only served to embarrass dream more. He looked down at the plates to set the eggs in them. 

"is that why you where the mask?" punz made sure to say it as calmly as possible, he didn't want to push dreams buttons too much "it's one of the reasons" the blue eyed man nodded at the answer, fair response.

Dream put the pan back on the stove, then walked back to sit across from punz on the table.

"so what kind of shit can dreamons do? what makes you different from bad or ranboo?" punz asked while reaching out and taking a fork. Dream did the same as he answered "a lot...". Then they fell into a comfortable silence as they ate. 

Once they were done, punz took the plates along with the pan to wash them. Meanwhile, dream stretched, hearing his bones crack loudly. Once everything was cleaned, the stood there for a while, dream looking down at his feet as he thought, and punz staring shamelessly at the others face. It just wasn't what he expected him to look like. He expected a badass, intimidating, sharp man. And while dreams features were sharp, they also had very soft edges to them. Punz isn't one to judge looks, but in this case, he gives himself a an excuse this one time. Come on, it's dream. And it's not like it was bad judgment. 

"so... we should probably sleep. it's been a very long day" dream broke the silence. Punz sighed and nodded "it has... won't you get weird dreams or something...?" as much as punz wanted to ask about the thing on the other blonds back, he decided to cut him some slack this time. 

Dream had to think about this "i will. but i need to if i wanted to get to the bottom of this" "can i help you out? get candles or something?" dream chuckled at the suggestion "that won't help bud... i can pull into the dream with me-" "WOAH WHAT" dream jumped at the reaction he got.

"you can do that?? holy shit! let's do it!" the mercenary said excitedly. The green eyed man smiled at the other "it's not that simple..." "I don't care! that's like... a once in a life time chance!" "We're gonna have to sleep close to each other... possibly with skin on skin contact" "like... holding hands...?" "something like that..." they fell into silence once again. Dream found himself laughing lightly, punz was acting rather different. Guess life was that boring. Unless punz had other intent..

"why do you wanna do it so bad...?" Dreams suspicious tone made punz' smile drop "i...it's just... i'm curious. I also wanna help..." aside from the stuttering, the blue eyed man was being truthful, dream knew that. But he couldn't help but feel defensive. Did he really want open up even more? 

Oh god... he opened up. He made a friend... 

he was vulnerable.

Dream felt panic creep into him. This always happens, he can't help but rethink and then change his mind when someone get's close to him. And he can't help but push them away... 

"dream? if you don't want to, i do-" as punz was saying this, he put a hand on his shoulder, where his fingers brushed against dreams skin on the side of his neck where the hoodie was pulled down slightly. This caused a sharp jolt of what felt like electricity and heat to run through them where they touched. 

They both yelped as they pulled away from each other. Punz' wide eyes met dreams surprised ones " does this have to do with you being a dreamon???" the blue shorter blonde asked paniced. Dream panted slightly as his heart raced. No...

Was his soul that desperate to create a bond...? It has been years that dream starved his natural dreamon instincts ans needs... Maybe he just trusted punz more than he thought...?

"dream! what is going on with you?" he looked up to meet punz' confused expression.

"i... i think we imprinted... i shouldn't have told you anything! god i- i shouldn't have OPENED UP!" punz heart skipped a beat, he has never seen dream like this. He stepped away from the other, watching as he punched the wall, creating a dent in the iron block.

"d-dream..." punz would never admit that his voice sounded higher pitched and scared as he said that. The taller man was pacing around, seemingly paniced. 

"I-i'll... leaVE-!" his last 2 letter were screamed out as he saw dream turn around abruptly with his axe in his hand, eyes staring into his soul. Punz took quick steps back, so quick that he almost fell three times "W-WOW! H-H-HEY DREAM! RELAX-" punz sputtred out but stopped abruptly to block with his arms when dream pulled his axe up. He awaited the blow that would surly hurt as hell...

"punz... you didn't pull out your goddamn weapon!" dreams sharp yell pulled punz out of his state. What the hell...

"don't you dare... DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE! let this get into your head! don't you dare let you goddamn guard down around me! YOU FUCKING HEAR ME PUNZ?!" he was used to dream acting like a bipolar psychopath sometimes. But this was, by far, the worse he has seen. And punz had no problem admitting that he was scared shitless... infact, that's probably what dream wanted.

"y-yes..." his voice sounded smaller to his own ears, scared, terrified even. But it seems he said something wrong, because the demons face morphed into anger at his answer. The tall figure now pressing him to the wall behind him. The arm not holding the axe came up, trapping him between it and the corner of the wall, while the one that was holding the axe, pulled said weapon to his throat, causing punz to slam the back of his head on the wall to move as far away from it as possible. 

"punz... look at me..." oh no... he knew that tone... that's the kind, gentle, loving, tone that can manipulate men into anything...

Punz refused to be another victim, refused to be wrapped in string and called another person dream has manipulated. So he looked at the unmasked face, hoping to expose the lifeless bastard for what he was. But instead, he was met with sad eyes that were... tearing up...? 

Dreams hurt face stared back at him "don't look at me..." the taller man whispered as he looked away. Punz took advantage of moment of weakness to pushed demon off himself with as much force as he can. Not wasting any time, he pulls out his inventory, quickly pulling out a crossbow from it's slot. With no hesitation, he aimed it at dream.

This was all a lie. Dream didn't actually care about him. He was just a maniac trying to manipulate punz into some kind of twisted friendship.

Punz was no fool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUAHAHAH!! this is just the beginning! 
> 
> angst coming soon....?


	9. white lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short follow up, since i already posted today! enjoy<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, but can we talk about how scary dream can be??? in the video where he was a mutant hunting down george as a speedrunner he was so fucking scary! he is scary enough as the one running, but as a HUNTER?!

Punz was a fool.

And so was everyone else on the SMP. Dream knew that, and that's why it was so easy to convince them anything. 

As soon as he felt the other blonde push him away, he knew, Punz was right where he wanted him. In the moments where he had his mini panic attack, he decided that he should undo all the bonding they just did, even tho he really, REALLY, wanted that warmth. He couldn't find it in himself to bring punz into this. He cares about him too much. And dreamon business was dangerous. He was dangerous. So every time he caught himself giving into his need for social interaction and a kind touch, he would push them away. Make them hate his guts. So that he never tastes love again. he doesn't need it. He doesn't need them.

"What the hell...?" punz hissed at him. He looked up at the mercenary slowly, making sure that his face conveys a psychotic look, despite his true emotions of sadness and desperation. He stared into the shorter mans eyes ( his biggest mistake) and said "Go ahead... kill me...". But something felt wrong.

Punz froze, as he heard a voice in the back of his head, that sounded eerily like dream "please don't kill me". Was that the other trying to manipulate his brain? was that one of his powers? is that why he is so good at fucking with peoples heads?

"you think i WON'T?!" he yelled at the green bastard, not mentioning the voice he heard.

Dream felt his sanity start to slip, and he knew he had to get away as fast as possible. Or get punz away...

"...come here punz..." he said in a the sing song voice he uses in manhunts, but he said it darker, and followed it with a chuckle to make it seem unhinged.

"what the FUCK is wrong with you?!" punz' voice was shaky as he said that. He truly thought him and dream were making progress 'we did'. Again that voice...

"you wanna fight?"

"no" 

'me neither'

"come on punz... let's fucking fight"

"do you want to?"

'no'

"no"

And the world stopped moving. It felt like time stopped. The voice in the back of his head synced up with dream. But was it true? was he being manipulated? punz was starting to panic...

In a moment of pure instinct, punz ran at dream, knocking him down and running up the stairs as fast as possible. he just needs to get away and think away from the other. It just felt wrong to be around him at this moment.

Once he was outside the base, he pulled out pearls from his inventory, and pearled all the way to his house. he went inside and ran up the stairs to his room.

What the fuck was that?

_________________________________________________________

As soon as punz was out of sight, dream dropped his axe, nightmare, to the ground, as he felt his knees buckle, sending him to the ground with a thud. His eyes stared blankly at the wall. He was completely lost. Unsure where to go from here and unaware of the tears staining his freckled cheeks. That was it. He ruined another relationship for the sake of his own fear. Like a coward.

He was washed with a wave of sudden emptiness. And not in the sense of not feeling emotion. But in the sense of Wanting to feel emotion. Wanting comfort and warmth the same way everyone else does. But he can't have it. Not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE BITCH! PAIN! told you the angst was coming!


	10. more sides to the story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some foreshadowing and more characters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy <3

"was it all a lie...?" George heard spnaps whisper barely. He didn't look up from the raven haired mans chest where he was tending to his wound. He was too mad to even talk about what happened. He was very conflicted on how he felt. On one hand, dream did tell punz to back down from sapnap, on the other, he was the one who inflected this fetal wound on the poor bastard. 

While george was hanging on to the little moment of 'good' that dream showed, Sapnap was filled with rage. And he doesn't give a shit about dream pretending to care by telling punz to back off. If he thought he could lie his way into their hearts again, he was mistaken. There is no way for the green asshole to gain back sapnaps trust.

Once george was done cleaning the wound, he pulled out the stitches "i'm... not good with these..." he warned the younger apologetically as he was putting the string in the little needle. Sapnap didn't care at the moment, so he didn't reply.

The sound of a door creaking open made them both look up. Oh yeah, they were at technos house. The person who came wasn't the man himself, but his adopted father, phil. The mans face softened at the sight of the two upset men. He walked up to them "hey, you need help with that?" he nodded at the needle in the British mans hand. George nodded and handed the stuff over to the more experienced man.

While phil tended to sapnap, techno stood in the doorway, staring with displeasure at the scene in front of him "this defeats the purpose of a secret base phil..." he said. The eldest chuckled "you said that three times techno" "and i will say it again. This is a secret base phil".

"we won't tell anyone. You did us a big favor, we owe you now..." george said with a deep sigh, looking at his friend "right sapnap?". Said man just stayed silent, staring with a frown like a child. 

The room fell silent for the next 10 minutes as phil finished up with the stitches and bandages. And once he started putting them back in the box, the room came to life. Techno turned around to go back to what he was doing, George helped sapnap stand, and said man was standing slowly with a hiss "dammit... dream you bitch" he cursed under his breath.

"you can leave now..." techno came back into the room just to say that, then left again. Phil laughed at that "don't mind him, hes grumpy... but seriously, pretend you never saw this house" .

George nodded and helped sapnap to the door. They said their thanks (at least George did) and went on their way back to the boat. He helped the raven haired man sit down, then sat across to take the paddles into his hand. As they boated slowly back to their home, George grunted "we didn't even finish what we came for-" "WHO CARES! VI WAS ATTACKED BY DREAM AND YOUR WORRIED ABOUT THAT?!" the younger snapped. The brunette went silent for a bit before saying "to be fair... we were the ones who engaged with punz..." that seemed to shut the other up for now.

The rest of the ride was tense and silent. It hasn't been the same since they broke off from dream. They have been pretty sad lately. Missing their "friend" who apparently was lying the whole time. They still couldn't get over it. How can someone lie for so long? does he not start to get attached after a while? did he miss them? all the questions remained unanswered for now.

_________________________________________________________

Fundy looked up at full moon that shined between all the floating lights of l'manberg, thinking about the butcher armies next target. Dream. How the hell will they manage that? he was starting to think Quackity lost his mind...

"fundy! are you busy?" the fox hybrid looked up at the president with a smile "hey tubbo! i am not busy at all, what do you need?". The boy cam to stand next to him "me, ranboo, and sam are gonna work on a project in the ocean area we are building! we were thinking creeper farm? since we finished the guardian farm" "yeah sure! got nothing better to do".

Tubbo lead the way to the ocean. The ride to the area was a long one, and fundy was gonna take advantage of that.

As they sat in the boat (they use a lot of boats in the smp) fundy begun the conversation "so... do you think we can take dream?" to his surprise, tubbo didn't even hesitate "no" "oh... so why did you agree with quackity...?" that question made tubbo thing for a bit "i... don't think we should stand around and do nothing. Even if we know we can't take him. We have to show we are willing to fight" fundy frowned at the answer "is it worth it? what's the point of fighting if we keep losing?".

The young boy looked at fundy, surprised at the hopeless response "what- what do you mean?". Fundy looked up at the stars "i'm just saying... we've been doing this for so long... but we always come back to zero...". The president smiled sadly at him "just because we lost the battles, doesn't mean we can't win the war. Thing can change in the blink of an eye. Just like what happened in the war against manberg...". Fundy sighed, he wouldn't understand, none of them will, so fundy will have to play along with them. He put on a fake smile "you're right, i'm being an emo" he said with a laugh "so... about that farm".

________________________________________________________

"i'm just saying, he did it before, he will do it again" "as long as i follow the rules, i will be okay hbomb. Dream may be sneaky, but he is reasonable" "i'm just saying king eret! i don't trust him..." puffy joined in "nobody trusts him".

Eret sighed as he sat up from his throne "let's go do something, we are all bored" he avoided the question. His loyal knights followed him silently. Eret knew better than to trust dream, he doesn't trust him. But he learned that he has to keep to himself in the smp. It's the best tactic here, to stay neutral and out of conflict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done!
> 
> thank you everyone so much for the support!
> 
> btw, i was thinking about writing other oneshots or stories. Do you think i should do it after i'm done with this story? or during? what kind of things do you think i should write, like what kind of stories are you looking for? you don't have to answer, but if you want to, i would love your opinions<3


	11. true emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plot is starting to form!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for all the support!

The constant sobbing was starting to become background noise for his throbbing ears. The longer he stayed there, the further his mid wondered. Further into darkness, loneliness, and despair. All his life choices lead up to this. His eyes hurt from the blackness that surrounded him, no matter how hard he looked, he saw nothing. He lost track of what was happening a while ago.

At first, he was panicking, realizing that he was floating in a void. Then, he was worried when he heard crying. Finally, he gave up. No matter how hard he tried to move, to get to the sobbing person, he couldn't. he was stuck here, floating.

He tried to bring the sobbing back into focus, it was the only thing he could feel. It sounded close... like it was behind a closed door. But it also sounded familiar. Did he know them? He focused harder, there has to be a clue.

One thing he noticed, was how much the crying broke his heart. It felt like someone stabbing him in the chest with every sob. As if the crying was someone he cared about. 

"hello...?" he tried his voice, which he didn't think to try at first. And to his surprise, it worked. The crying stopped abruptly, and the silence that followed left him on edge. until he was answered "G-george...?" and the brunette froze. The crying... was dream?

"d-dream?! w-what the h-hell did you do? where am i?!" he stuttered, unsure if he should feel angry, scared, happy, or all at the same time.

But before any further words were exchanged, he woke up in cold sweat, panting heavily and sitting up in his bed. 

What the fuck was that dream...?

"You okay dude?" sapnaps sleepy voice came from the bed that was pushed against his own. It was pretty normal for them to cuddle and sleep next to each other. They did it all the time when they were traveling with dream. Dream...

"i- i dreamed of him..." he whispered to his friend, who gave him a sympathetic look and pulled him into a hug "i... i had a dream about him when i napped after our encounter... i was bleeding on the prime path... he-he was there... a-and he was walking back because i said something- i don't remember what. And he fell... i was bleeding on the ground..." george hugged him tighter and said "i was floating in darkness... he was....he was..." he couldn't say it...

"what did he do..." sapnap whispered, which sounded loud since his mouth was next to his ear.

"he was crying..." and he shouldn't have said that, because that seemed to make the younger snap. He let his walls come crashing down, burring his face in that space between georges neck and shoulder, and sobbing freely, not feeling judged by his friend. The British man felt his heart ache "oh sapnap..." he stroked the others hair softly. Between sobs and voice cracks, george heard a few words "i miss th- asshole- he- he knew- he didn't- i thought- thought we- were- he- i-" "shh... it's okay... i miss him too...".

__________________________________________________________

Dream sat in complete shock. Did he pull george into his dream? how? he usually let's out whatever emotions he has in the void between peoples dreams, so how did he hear george? more importantly, how did george hear him? 

This whole situation was getting out of hand, he can't keep going like this... 

He was losing control of not only his powers, but the dream realm too. He will have to find out what is going on quickly, before it's too late. That means taking time away from the smp. Forgetting about the wars for now. Because he has 2 choices. Either lose control of both the smp and himself, or lose control of only the smp. And it was obvious which was worse...

So he made a plan.

_________________________________________________________

This was perfect. Tommy running away after dream blew up logstedshire was the exact excuse he was waiting for for the past 2 weeks. Holy shit, he stayed up for 2 weeks straight... Well at least now he can focus on that issue.

So he got to work, going to find punz, which he should've known would be awkward. 

As he was walking towards the other blonde man, he noticed how he eyed him, taking note of his body language and facial expressions. He was nervous, curious, and upset. Emotions which were pretty fair considering their last talk...

"hello" he said in his usual tone, and noticed punz' eye roll immediately "why are you talking to me dream? i'm not making deals with you anymore" oh... dream wasn't sure how to respond. For the first time in years, he felt like he was the one being talked down to, like he was a loser being questioned by a bully. Is that what it felt like being the people on the other side of venom? or was it easier? he is pretty mean when he wants to be.

"so, you're saying you stand against me?" he had to keep his reputation. Act in control. "no. just not with you. And you can stop being fake around me, you showed your true colors" the mercenary made his displeasure clear in his voice. 

Dream was at a loss for words as realization hit him. he was completely alone. he once again managed to push everyone away. But that was the point, wasn't it? That's what he wanted to do. So why did it feel so bad?

"now if we are done talking, i have actual clients to talk to" and with that, punz turned his back on him, walking away. 

Dream stood in silence, he was humiliated by someone who was supposed to be under him, yet he did nothing about it, and let himself be pushed around...

Did he fall off this hard?

Guess he would leave the smp in the hand of none... 

____________________________________________________________

"We can surprise him-" "no we can't! he is not stupid! he saw how we went after techno, he probably knows we will come after him!" "then hit him when he least expects it!" "when? in his sleep? we won't stoop that low" Ranboo looked up from his journal where he was writing down what they were saying to join in "maybe the festival was a better idea...? i mean i doubt he will show up but if he does it would be our best chance".

Fundy, quackity, and tubbo all looked at him, surprised that he even spoke.

Tubbo was the first to speak "i told you guys!" then quackity "the festival is a good idea! and i know we agreed ton it at first, but i just think we should do something better!" and finally fundy "i'v been having doubts lately..." and that drew all their attention. 

"what do you mean?" quackity asked in a worried voice.

"it's all so... hopeless..." the fox hybrid felt a hand on his shoulder, tubbo "we talked about this fundy...". but the red head wasn't buying it, he shook his head vigorously as he said "no, no, no! you don't get it!" he yelled, surprising everyone else into a shocked silence. He took a deep breath and continued, not yelling, but in a loud voice "We have been fighting this for so long! there is no point! we should except defeat and move on... live somewhere else, where dream won't be on every fucking thing we do!".

That made quackity lose his shit, or what's left of it "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN?! AFTER ALL THIS SHIT?! FUNDY WE STAND OUR FUCKING GROUND AND WE FIGHT!-" he was cut off by the fox hybrid slamming his hand on the table and yelling back "FIGHT FOR WHAT? L'MANBERG? L'MANBERG THAT WILBUR DIED PROTECTING WITH HIS LIFE?! L'MAMBERG THAT WAS DESTROYED TIME AFTER ANOTHER?! L'MANBERG THAT DREAM JUST EXCEPTED?! TELL WHAT WE ARE FIGHTING FOR! WE HAVE L'MANBERG!" he stopped to take deep breaths, and quakity took the opportunity to retort " fundy... we have l'manberg, but we don't have freedom-" "do we really? what exactly is he not letting us do at the moment? we are doing whatever the fuck we want! if something happens in the future that we need to fight for, then we can fight, but now? we are starting conflict for no reason! we stared conflict with techno, and now we are about to bring DREAM into it?! and for what? a better future? revenge?".

"it's better to get rid of him now before another conflict starts!" quackity stubbornly argued. Fundy chuckled "you talk as if taking him out will be easy! i'm done! you all are selfish as fuck! and you don't care what the consequence of your actions are! and you do the worse shit, but when someone does something you disagree with, you throw a fucking tantrum! you guys are on your own..." he ranted, then turned around leave.

"fundy! wait! we can-" tubbo was cut off by quackity "let him go! we don't need a loser like him anyway!". But the problem was, tubbo agreed with fundy, but he didn't have it in him to back away now, after all that. Quackity had a point too, it's a matter of time before they argued with dream about something else, but was dream that bad? he was very kind lately, he said l'manberg was doing great... but he exiled tommy... or was that tubbo? were there good guys? Was tubbo on the right side? was there a right side?

so many questions, no real answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me now what you guys think in the comments! i like interacting with you all <3


	12. Well this is awkward...

HELLO! I know i kinda abandoned this work, but i was thinking about coming back to it! i'm so sorry that my updates are gonna be slow for this fic, but i'm too invested in my other fic lol. Anyways! i will try my best to continue this! Again, very sorry for the long wait!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter <3 thank you for reading!


End file.
